Hellboy meets the Doctor (and Amy and Rory)
by PunkPinata
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. It is about Amy and Rory telling the Doctor that they want to spend some time in Paris. But soon they discover some odd Creatures who have some shady plans with a Black Sabbath Concert and they meet our favourite Tall, Red, Horned Giant Hellboy. I haven't finished it but I am going to continue it soon.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor meets Hellboy

In this story I am not using the 12th-Capaldi-Doctor and his Companion instead I am going to use The 11th-Matt Smith-Doctor with Amy Pond and Rory. Cause they are my favourite. Helboy will of course be Hellboy. No big Changes.

 **The TARDIS Somewhere in Time and Space**

„Where are we going next?" -Asks Amy

„Paris?" Asks Rory and looks at Amy with a special look.

Aaaah great Idea but that isn't exciting, now is it? States the Doctor, while he pushes some Buttons, turns some switches and pushes some more Buttons.

He turns on his heel and asks

„What about 500 years into the future?"

„No" says Rory

„Oh believe me you will love it, Rory. In Paris they reanimated Dinosaurs and they have a park where they roam around free. This is..."

„No please. No Jurassic Park Mumbo jumbo" interrupts Rory the Doctor in his flamboyant speech.

„How about Normal Paris in our normal time?" he continues

„Oh come on Rory, You love dinosaurs. He had so many Poster and Books about Dinosaurs."

Says Amy

„Well that changed after Jurassic Park." mumbles Rory

„Okay I can bring you to Paris just a few years into the Future. The City is much cleaner in 2020. It'll be great."

„Fine." says Rory, a little annoyed

„Yes" coming from the Doctor.

 **Paris December 18th 1970 (Somewhere secret)**

 _Following conversation is translated from French_

Figure 1:„I hate the waiting. I want to feast."

Figure 2:„Just wait a little longer my Dear Tomorrow we will feast so much.

Figure 3: You keep saying that, Mother. But we can't wait much longer. Neither can the rest of us.

Figure 2:"Then go and find something to still your hunger for today. But don't make such a Ruckus like last time. We need to keep quite until the Masses unite."

Figure 1:"I'll go and hunt something sweet. It'll be my pleasure"

 **Paris December 18th 1970 Place de la Concorde 11:00pm**

 _The distinctive Noise of the Tardis appears._

Door open and The Trio steps out.

„I present you Paris July 2020!" shouts the Doctor euphorically.

„It's a little cold for July." says Rory

„Oh always Nagging our Rory." The Doctor

„Oi, would you stop it please?" Amy

„Thank you." Rory

„But really, could you stop nagging all the Time." Amy

„Wait a Minute" They both hear the Doctor from inside the TARDIS

„Rory is right. Unexpected but we are not in July 2020 we have December 1970. Whoops" He smiles.

„What." Both from Rory and Amy

„Well wouldn't be the first Time he made a Mistake." She thinks about the first and second Time she met the Doctor.

„Yes only that this Time the TARDIS is alright. No mistake. So why would she bring us here. 50 Years apart from our actual Goal?" The Doctor wanders of in his mind.

Amy takes a Breath and wants ask him another Quesion but the Doctor vanished inside the Tardis, hands both Rory and Amy a Coat and says.

„Well look here, I have a wonderful Idea you two wander off and look around a bit. Soo I can check the TARDIS and figure out whats wrong."

„But..." starts Rory

„Wonderful Idea Doctor. Come on Rory. Paris by night how Romantic."

„But..."

 **A little later**

Rory: „Wow Paris really is beautiful"

Amy: „Oh yes. How long until we are at the Eiffel Tower?"

Amy and Rory wander along a little. Silently a Creature stalks them. Always staying in the Shadow . Unseen, unheard and unnoticed by both Amy and Rory.

The Creature steps out of the Shadow. He is a very tall, very slim Man. His skin has as much colour as a piece of Chalk.

He follows both Amy and Rory. He opens his Mouth and his long, very pointy teeth shine in the Dark.

Suddenly a Hand appaears right behind him and grabs him by the Throat.

„Stay away from them, Pal" Says a deep, roumbly Voice.

Amy and Rory turn on their Heel and see a red Giant lifting a very pale man from the ground, using only one hand.

„You both better run." Says the Giant.

Amy aswell as Rory start and run away. Back where they came from to alert the Doctor.

„NOO, Imbecil. Ne les laissez pas echapper. LES VOULERS SONT!LES VOULERS SONT!"

„Oh cut the Crap. I know who you are. I know what you are."

„Ensuit, vous allez partager leur destin!»

«Son of a...»

The Fingers of the Creature claw inside of the Giants shoulder. He let go of the Creature and swings his left Fist, hoping to hit him. The Creature dodges the blow and jumps onto the Giants Back.

«Nasty little Piece of... AAARGH» He screams in Pain as the Creauture bites the Giants Neck.

The Giant run Backwards into a well hoping it would loose the Grip of the Creature.

The sound of breaking Bones, tearing Flesh and bursting Stones fill the Giants Ears.

The Creature falls of the Giants Back and lands on the Street.

«So lets talk!» says the Giant.

 **Back at the TARDIS**

Amy and Rory arrive at the TARDIS.

«Doctor I think we just saw the Devil.»


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellboy meets the Doctor(and Amy and Rory) Part 2**

 **Paris 18th December 1970 12:15pm**

„Excuse me," the Doctor looks at both of them with his regular look. Distant and spaced out.

„You couldn't possibly have seen the Devil, because he is just an Idea. Also I destroyed its Body completely:"

„You destroyed the Devils Body?" asks Rory.

„That and many other things." Says the Doctor while using his Sonic Screwdriver to scan his Tardis. He looks at it confused and puts it back into his pockets. He shoves his Hands into another pocket and pulls out an dirty and a little bit rubbish looking Poster.

It was Black and the Corners of the Poster where decorated with Devils. On the top of the poster prangers the Name Black Sabbath.

„Black Sabbath has a concert tomorrow evening. I love Black Sabbath. Scary Music and Ozzy Ousborne's lovely, scary voice. So how about it? They play tomorrow." The Doctor looks at both of them smiling like an Idiot.

„Doctor! Rory and I both literally saw a huge Guy with Red skin and a tail. And all you talk about is Ozzy Osbourne." Answers Amy in confusion and a little bit of anger.

„Black Sabbath. Not just Ozzy Osbourne the hole magnificent, brilliant group."

„Yes Doctor that sounds nice but how about we check out the Devil we saw? Please?" begs Rory

The Doctor rolls his eyes, puts the poster back into his pocket and says

„Fine. Lets check out „ _The Devil"_ you saw. But I am going to tell you he will be just a Deimosian. The inhabit the Moon Deimos from the Planet Mars. They normally just want to be alone. Sometimes they visit earth. When they Pass the Age of 500 years they slowly turn into their Dragon-like form. Believe me they are really nice Peopl. Bit shy, but still very nice Peo..."

„Yes, well he hold up a Guy in his hands. Like he weighted nothing." says Rory to stop the Doctor from Babbling

„Hmm okay well they only gain Superhuman strength when they turn into Dragons."

„So are they turning Dragonlike or into Dragons?" asks Amy she already smiled again as if she didn't care that she just run away from the Devil. She recovered much faster from this than Rory did.

They walk along a little more.

Suddenly the Pale, tall man runs around the Corner and leaps over al three of them.

The three of them look after him.

„Should we follow him?" asks Amy

Now around the Corner stumble sthe Red Giant.

„Oh Crap." utters he he pushes Amy, Rory and the Doctor out of the Way.

„Didn't I told you to run?" asks he will still in pursuit of the Pale Man.

The Doctor runs after him.

Pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver and tries to scan him in quite a hurry.

„And doctor is he a Demiosian?" aks Amy.

„Deimosian, Amy. Thats important and Nooo Amy he isn't he can't be. They are not that tall and they don't scratch or break their Horns of, also not that bright of Red."

„No Idea what you Guys are talkin bou, but this goin to be Dangerous. You should better go." Says the Giant.

„Oh, Danger. We love Danger. Dont we love Danger. Danger is my second Name. The Danger Doctor ooooh that has a certain sound to it. Amy, Rory call me The Danger Doctor from now on. By the way, how can we help?"

„Stay away from Danger."

The Pale Man they Chase, vanishes into an alley and jumps over a wooden fence.

The Giant follows him but instead of jumping over the fence he crushes through the Fence.

„Alternative Method. He is a very pracmatic guy, our friend."

The red Giant pulls out the Gun out of his Holster and starts shooting at the Creature.

„Noo, NO, Nonononono Guns. No Guns only Bad guys have guns:" Screams the Doctor.

„It's a Vampire. He sucks he Blood of Innocent People. He is the Bad Guy:" responds the red Giant.

One of the Bullets hits the Vampire in the Heel. He tumbles and falls. Quickly he stands up ready to run away a second Time. But this Time the Red Giant jumps forward and lands on the Back of the Creature, crushing it into the Pavement.

„Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT." screams the Doctor in Rage. He tries to Pull the Giant away from the Creature but the shear Mass of the Giant makes it impossible for the Doctor to even move him an Inch.

The Giant turns around and faces the Three of is around 8 feet tall and maybe a few Inches more.

He wears a Trenchcoat wich looks worn. Under the Coat he isn't wearing a shirt but he is wearing a beige Kaki trousers. His red Skin looks intense. On his forehead were two stumbs. He squinted even tho it was totally dark.

„Who are you guys?" asks the red Giant.

„I am the Doctor, this is Amy Pond and this is Rory the Roman. Who are you and what are you doing here? Also who is that man and most important of all where did you get that Coat? It's faboulus. My previous me would have loved one of those!"

„What kind of Name is the Doctor"  
„My Name! You haven't answered my Question." The Doctor says. He makes a gesture with his Hand as if he wanted to persuate the Giant away from the wimmering Creature in the asphalt.

The Giant looked at the Creature, turned around and pulled out little Cigarette box.

„My Name is Hellboy. I am a Agent from the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense: Short BPRD. This ugly Creep is a Vampire. We think that he killed around 16 People in the last two weeks. Does somebody have some Fire" He sticks a Cigarett between his lips and looks requesting. His eyes glow yellow. No sign of a pupil nor an Iris.

Rory cramps in his Pockets and pulls out a lighter. He hands it to Hellboy.

„Hellboy? And you complain about me, being named The Doctor"

„Well that's what Professor Bruttenholm named me. Anyway why are you here? Why did you follow me?" Hellboy tries to ignite his cigarett with the lighter. But after a few tries it isn't working. He throws it into Rorys cramps in his own Pockets and pulls out a single Match. He ignites it by scrathing it over the Surface of his Stone hand. The Doctor speaks up again and pulls out his Psychic Paper.

„We are secret agents of the BRPD. See this is our Secret Agent Pass."

„Its just a piece of blank Paper. Also BPRD not BRPD, Pal. So for the last time who are you? How are you related to this guy?" He points at the Creature still buried in the pavement with the End of his Gun.

„Who is that?" asks the Doctor.

„This is Philip Boucher. He is a Vampire. The BPRD monitors this part of Paris since a few weeks. His first Victim was Marcel defavorise. And atleast 15 different people."

„ _He is lying don't believe him. HE is the Diable."_ The Creature stands up again and dust off his shoulders. He is not as tall as Hellboy but he is atleast 6 and a half feet.

Hellboy points his at the Face of the Creature.

„Shut up. The Bureau has a few Questions for you, you son of a..."

Quicker than the eyes can see the Vampire punshes Hellboy in the Face. The Vampire put all his strength into this one punch and it lifted Hellboy off his feet and launches him back through the broken fence.

Hellboy hits the Ground hard and faints.

The Vampire runs away.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory stand there bedazzled and don't know what exactly happened.

„What happened?" Hellboy pulls himself up again. His face bleeds and he looks tired.


End file.
